


Migraine

by Keys_writings



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keys_writings/pseuds/Keys_writings
Summary: Strife was building an upgrade to a machine. At least, he was trying to. A few minutes ago a bright spot came into his vision. He suppressed a groan, knowing it only meant one thing.





	Migraine

Strife was building an upgrade to a machine. At least, he was trying to. A few minutes ago a bright spot came into his vision. He suppressed a groan, knowing it only meant one thing. 

Strife didn’t get migraines. Sure he got the occasional headache. Along with nausea and double vision. And he thinks one time he passed out during one? But that’s normal, nothing to bother someone over. 

He tried valiantly to continue working, pausing every once in a while to rub at his eyes, hoping the spot would go away. It didn’t, but it made Strife feel better to try. He ignored his shaking hands. He ignored the rising pressure growing in his head. But when his vision started to blur he was forced to stop, at risk of hurting his upgrade. 

He contemplated going to bed but the churning in his stomach and the dizziness he already felt sitting down was enough to keep him down, head laying against his desk. 

Strife didn’t know how long he sat there slumped against his desk. He just knew it wasn’t long enough for it to make a difference. He stiffened as he heard his door open. He only knew one person brazen enough to come into his office without calling ahead, let alone without knocking. Sure enough- 

“Strifeykins!” Parv called out. He had one goal in mind and that was to annoy his boss. Strife forced himself to resale his death grip on his head and to sit up normally, ignoring the vertigo at the action. His face paled at the action.

“Hello Parvis,” he muttered, not wanting to be entirely rude. He must have not been convincing because Parv’s face fell a bit. 

“Everything alright there Will?” Parv’s voice was joking but there was a twinge of worry in his eyes. 

Strife was about to make a snarky reply when a stabbing pain coursed through his head. Strife tries not to show any outward signs of pain, as a principle. Strife was used to handling his headache alone. But at this his hand shot at his head to try and stem the pain. 

“Woah, hey Will what’s wrong?” Parvis asked, dropping down beside Strife’s chair. 

“It’s nothing Parvis. Just leave me alone,” Will managed to say through gritted teeth. He rubbed at his eyes again, trying to free his vision. 

Parvis fancied himself a pro at reading Willy. He was the most emotionally constipated person he had ever met. This was the most Will had ever shown himself at less than the perfect CEO he was. 

“Did… something happen?” Parv asked uncharacteristically quiet, laying his hand on Wills arm. 

“No Parv.” Will’s reply was terse and formal. He didn’t want to make something out of nothing. 

“Are you hurt?” Parv tried again. 

“No I’m fine Parvis, go away.” 

“No offense mate but you look like a stiff breeze would knock you over.” 

“Well to be honest Parv that’s not really any of your business now is it?” He meant for it to be a flippant remark but the pain he was in added a harsh edge to it. 

“‘Any of my business’?” Parvis looked… something. At this point the spots in his vision practically took up the whole thing. “Of course it’s by business!”

That gave Will pause. That and the fact that Parv was practically shouting. He was growing desperate at that point. He honestly didn’t know why Parvis was so invested in staying around him. Unless. Strife let out a huff. Of course. Parv wanted more material to make fun of him for. Like he hadn’t seen Will being weak enough already. 

“No, it’s really not Parv. Okay? I don’t appreciate you coming into my office and pushing me around just to rub it in my face that I’ve been sidelined by a simple headache! I’m perfectly capable dealing with it on my own, I’ve been doing it my whole life, I don’t need you coming in here and asserting yourself.”

The speech would have been more effective if he could open his eyes at that point. The pain was blinding, but he was trying his damndest to not let that show. Not that it mattered. Parv knew how weak he was. 

Strife forced himself to open his eyes. He could feel the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. All he could see was blurs of color. He turned back towards his desk. Not that it mattered anymore. Parv knew how weak he was. 

“Will…” He heard Parv say gently. 

“Just leave me only Parvis, “Strife whispered, wrapping his arms around himself.


End file.
